


Куда падают звёзды

by elkleeeah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Science Fiction, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Виктории Никифоровой, уроженке дождливого и серого Петербурга, двадцать семь лет, и для неё дышать и побеждать — понятия синонимичные.Юри Кацуки, учёной, родившейся на японском острове, двадцать три года. Сломана, чуть-чуть не мертва и больше не верит в счастье. Добрый вечер.





	1. Об экзопланетах, депрессии и разбитых сердцах

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5305860)
> 
> ау-фемка, в которой виктория и юри — учёные-астрофизики  
> я не умею коротко, чётко, лаконично, поэтому поцелую в макушечку каждого, кто дочитает до конца <3
> 
> [рисуночки](https://elklee.tumblr.com/tagged/yoi%20science%20au)
> 
> [плейлист (там крутые песенки, очень советую посмотреть, хотя писалось в основном под татулей)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIiJMaThOFe-7BKwfQdO9vEsq6RQXRe3x)

_«Каждый атом в вашем теле берёт своё начало во взорвавшейся звезде… Это самая поэтичная вещь, которую я знаю о физике: вы все звёздная пыль. Вас не было бы здесь, если бы звёзды не взорвались, потому что химические элементы — углерод, азот, кислород, железо, всё, что необходимо для эволюции и жизни, — не были созданы в начале времён. Они были синтезированы в ядерных печах звёзд, и единственная причина, почему они попали в ваше тело, это потому, что звёзды соизволили взорваться… Звёзды погибли, чтобы вы могли находиться здесь и сейчас»._  
  
_Лоуренс Максвелл Краусс_

  
  
Юри Кацуки. Учёная, родившаяся на крохотном, но по-домашнему уютном японском островке. Там, на удивительном Востоке, солнце поднимается над океаном и освещает маленькие сказочные домики, роняет свои лучи на нежные вишнёвые деревья, рисует тенями провода и столбы на дорогах, согревает солёную землю. Ночью в тихой водной глади отражаются тысячи звёзд. Так они кажутся немного ближе. Маленькая Юри смотрит на небо и хочет дотянуться до луны. Маленькая Юри загадывает желания на падающие звёзды. Маленькой Юри дарят настольный телескоп.  
  
Любовь к небу переросла в любовь к науке, особенно — к астрономии. Юри мечтает стать всемирно известным астрофизиком. Она верит в чудеса и в то, что сможет сделать мир лучше.  
  
Жизнь плавно шла своим чередом, мир менялся, и Юри неизбежно взрослела. В любой истории любви встречаются преграды и сложности; любовь к бесконечно ледяному космическому пространству не исключение. Юри сильная, Юри не сдаётся, сталкиваясь с трудностями. И что нас не убивает, казалось бы, делает нас сильнее, однако наступает момент, когда всё попросту летит к чертям. Хрупкая девушка ломается под давлением.  
  
Крушение. Катастрофа.  
  
И все её падения до этого были не более, чем пустяки, и всегда она находила в себе силы идти вперёд. Как тяжело ни было бы. Неудачи забывались, но то, с чем столкнулась Юри в двадцать два года, забыть, даже стараясь изо всех сил, не получится. Как жаль.  
  
Юри работала над своим проектом в чилийской обсерватории, проводив там дни и ночи. Была увлечена, заражена вдохновением и немножко взволнована; она совершенно забыла о реальности. Работа шла замечательно, но Юри оказалась захвачена мечтами не так долго, как хотелось бы. Из тёплых мечтаний её вырвало жестокое известие о гибели семьи. Как из ведра ледяной водой окатили. Одно неверное движение чужой руки — и никого больше нет.  
  
Как выбросили на берег.  
  
«Подождите, это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка?»  
  
Юри не видела родных более полугода. Не увидит… Их машину на полной скорости снёс грузовик. Как схватили, вцепились в шею. Не осталось ничего. Всего в одно мгновение. Месиво из металла и разбитых сердец. Вдребезги.  
  
И никто теперь не ждёт её. И ей некого ждать.  
  
Оборвалось.  
  
Как отчаянный звук, которому дыхание перекрыли.  
  
Кровь шумно пульсирует в висках, внутри всё переворачивается и, пожалуйста, пусть это будет ошибкой. Пусть это будет ошибкой, глупым недоразумением, пусть это будет неправдой.  
  
Пожалуйста.  
Юри отказывается верить.  
  
Её трясёт и колотит, она падает со стула и желает только того, чтобы её сейчас не было. Нигде не было. Вообще нигде. Юри, ты всё равно не сможешь убежать от себя.  
  
Юри, это не конец света.  
  
Юри каждый день приходила в обсерваторию, продолжала списывать показания телескопов и смотрела на небо. Не потому что она преследовала какую-либо цель, не потому что её это успокаивало, а потому что она чувствовала, что так надо. Так должно происходить. И это единственное, что было правильно в её жизни, за что она цеплялась ослабшими пальцами изо всех сил.  
  
Для неё это было единственной вещью, которую можно было охарактеризовать как «нормальное». Скучное, будничное, однообразное, приевшееся. И она не могла без этого. Её обсерватория, белизна стен которой слепила глаза, сохраняла последнюю ниточку связи Юри с «нормальностью».  
  
Юри не хочет думать о своём прошлом. Воспоминания бегут по сердцу трещинами. Юри уезжает в Детройт, оставив всё позади; она отказывается возвращаться в Японию. Ей до дрожи в кончиках пальцев необходимо забыть. Развившиеся из-за тревожности аритмия, депрессия и анемия напоминают, что у неё не получится.  
  
Виктория Никифорова. Чего ещё ожидать от человека, имя и фамилия которого в переводе означают «победа»? Она в очередной раз оправдывает все до единой возлагаемые на неё надежды, когда в Ла-Силье, Чили, телескоп Траппист регистрирует движение ранее неизвестных небесных тел. Это новая планетная система. Это всего лишь в сорока световых годах от Земли. От такой крошечной и потерянной в бесконечном космосе.  
  
В России Виктория руководила командой, которая разрабатывала этот телескоп. Заслуга общая, но почти всё внимание — нашумевшему имени выдающейся учёной.  
  
Новые горизонты. Новые надежды.  
  
А Юри смотрит новости, и её сердце останавливается на доли секунд при упоминании имени Виктории. Она гипнотизирует телевизор заворожённым взглядом, когда на плоском экране прокручивается интервью с Никифоровой. Юри продолжает слушать, и только лишь после завершения программы она понимает, что произошло. Ей плохо. Её колотит, и она не знает, о чём думать. Потому что она работала в той самой обсерватории. В голове — монотонный писк, напоминающий крик остановившегося сердца; перед глазами — чернота. Она не может остаться равнодушной к этому известию. Кто бы мог подумать…  
  
Юри, ты немножечко бесполезна. Самую малость.  
  
Юри бежать до Виктории сотни световых лет. Она не дотянется до своего идеала. Её слёзы превращаются в звёзды и тонны космической пыли, формирующие галактики и увеличивающие расстояние между ней и Викторией.  
  
Любой новый проект Юри отклоняли.  
И она сломалась.  
  
«В вашей работе тонна логических дыр», — сверхмассивные чёрные дыры в проекте Юри об антиматерии.  
  
«Тема хорошая, но… Вы вообще готовились к презентации? Вы даже название проекта сказали с ошибкой», — миллион тихих «извините» в ответ.  
  
«Кацуки, не выдумывайте, идите учиться. Второе высшее ещё никому жизнь не портило», — Юри снова дают пощёчину словами.  
  
«Займитесь чем-нибудь полезным», — Юри в первый раз плачет дома навзрыд.  
  
«На производстве физики востребованы. Может, вам стоит ознакомиться?» — последняя капля.  
  
Дома Юри аккуратно складывает трясущимися руками белый халат и убирает на дальнюю полку в шкафу. Она носила его даже без надобности. Он просто что-то значил. Довольно сложно думать о чём-либо, когда в голове и в груди — огромное зияющее ничего. Это ничего душило Юри и причиняло невообразимую боль при каждом движении.  
  
Вдох.  
Юри разорвана на куски.  
Выдох.  
  
А она пишет стихи на клочках смятой бумаги, на обрывках салфеток, на старых разваливающихся газетах. Юри царапает щёки, дёргает пряди шелковистых тёмных волос, лежащих на хрупких плечах, всхлипывает и продолжает писать. Её стихи никогда нельзя найти в тетрадках или заметках на телефоне, а только на скомканной бумаге, разбросанной по всей квартире или, в редких случаях, неаккуратно приклеенной на стены, если несчастные кусочки ещё не были выброшены хозяйкой.  
  
Юри учит русский, Юри нравится русская лирика. Она слушает стихи Пушкина и плачет ещё громче.  
  
«Я Вас любил, любовь ещё, быть может…»  
А впрочем, нет.  
Не может.  
  
Юри забывает выходить из дома, читать книги, иногда — есть, а ещё чаще — вставать с кровати и дышать. Всё нормальное разваливается на её глазах, разлагается на пустые дни в календаре и вечно задёрнутые тёмные шторы в спальне, а её жизнь равноускоренно катится по наклонной.  
  
Апатия. Самое точное слово для описания жизни Юри. Она чувствует, будто каждый вдох крайне болезненно режет её лёгкие; будто каждая мысль кровоточит и оставляет неизгладимые следы в её сознании запёкшейся корочкой; будто бы сердце практически остановилось и бьётся изредка лишь затем, чтобы раскрошить рёбра и ударить кровью по лицу.  
  
Юри Кацуки. Мало кто слышал это имя. Но почему? Потому что мечты не сбываются.  


***

  
  
У Юри в квартире душно и жарко. Все окна закрыты, рабочей вентиляцию вообще сложно вспомнить. Юри задыхается в застоявшемся гнилом воздухе. Задыхается от своей беспомощности и никчёмности. Юри плачет. Плачет от боли, уже не помещающейся в крохотном сердечке, которое приглушённо бьётся в груди, отдавая пульсацией в голове; тонет в жалости к себе.  
  
А ей холодно. Она идёт в ванную и около получаса стоит под струёй горячей, обжигающей кожу воды. Юри холодно, и ей уже совершенно нечем дышать. Бессмысленный и пугающе пустой взгляд направлен не на стену, а куда-то дальше, будто бы за неё, и, казалось, Юри надеется найти там ответ на вопрос: что ей делать?  
  
Увы. Юри больше не надеется. Юри не верит. Юри медленно умирает.  
  
Она поджимает колени, непроизвольно царапает смуглую кожу, на которой остаются сначала болезненно белые, потом превращающиеся в яркие красные дорожки. Дорожки болят; дорожки саднят под потоком жгучей воды. Как будто бы Юри стоит под кислотой. Как будто бы её маленькое тело разъедает снаружи, а не изнутри.  
  
Холод бьёт её по вискам, он сушит горло и сковывает грудь. Юри наконец выходит из душа, находит в себе силы добраться до кухни и приготовить теплый чай. На полу — мокрые следы от ног.  
  
И Юри плачет. Плачет навзрыд. Плачет так сильно, как никогда не плакала. Она сидит на полу, она выжата донельзя, но слёзы льются, слёзы бегут по щекам. Кажется, что организм непременно хочет избавиться от всей воды, до последней капельки. Юри, чайник кипит. Юри, ты слишком жалеешь себя.  
  
Юри не слушает себя, она никого не хочет слышать. Юри — сломанная спичка. Догорела. Лежит на полу, пытается ухватиться руками за воздух; такую даже выбрасывать лень. Юри истлела. А слёзы не останавливаются, застилая собой пепел потерь, потому что мир не справедлив. Потому что никому она такая не нужна. Даром не нужна. Потому что она ненавидит себя. Хочется прикусить ладонь, чтобы прекратить рыдания, но Юри боится остаться без куска плоти. Юри, остановись. Юри, ты затопишь соседей. Юри, им осточертело каждый вечер слышать твои обречённые стоны. Юри, ты мешаешь.  
  
Юри Кацуки. Учёная, родившаяся на японском острове. Двадцать три года, сломана, чуть-чуть не мертва и больше не верит в счастье. Добрый вечер.  
  
А Виктория — лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике, не говоря уже о куче других престижных наград. Ну конечно, она и здесь лучшая. Очевидно, что и здесь ей надо отличиться. Это было ожидаемо. Никто не поражён. Сама Виктория относится к своим наградам равнодушно. Все привыкли к её высоким результатам. Вот и она привыкла. Победы приелись. Они больше не радуют, они больше не волнуют.  
  
Виктории Никифоровой, уроженке дождливого и серого Петербурга, двадцать семь лет, и для неё дышать и побеждать — понятия синонимичные.  
  
Виктория не плачет и не пьёт чай — она курит зимой на балконе, гуляет со своим верным пуделем в шестом часу утра. Виктория медленно разочаровывается в людях. Ей дома не нужны батареи, она сама — снежная королева остывших звёзд. Её взгляд — температура ядра Плутона. Виктория как расширяющееся Солнце, только до безумия холодное: от него не убежать, не скрыться; оно обжигает безразличием и сияет ослепительным великолепием.  
  
_…А одиннадцать месяцев назад она снова поверила в сказки._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле в разработке телескопа TRAPPIST принимали участие команды учёных из Бельгии и Швейцарии под руководством Микаэля Жийона. В 2010 году телескоп был установлен в открытой лаборатории «Ла-Силья» в Чили. 22 февраля 2017 года состоялась пресс-конференция НАСА по поводу открытия и описания характеристик планет астрономическим спутником «Кеплер».
> 
> С Нобелевской премией всё сложно (например, списки номинантов 50 лет держат в секрете), и в реальности вам её в 30 лет вряд ли присудят.
> 
> Температура Плутона — 40 К (-233 С).


	2. Chapter 2

На конференции в Детройте Виктория откровенно скучает. Тем не менее, на её лице улыбка фальшивой заинтересованности, разоблачить которую не в силах никто. Виктория слишком очаровательна, она серебряной восхитительностью искрится. Переговаривается с другими видными учёными — участниками конференции, вежливо смеётся и спрашивает о погоде в Таиланде, о состоянии тётушки Анны, о новом горнолыжном курорте в Альпах… Это всё так лживо. Это всё до клеточек мозга неискренне. Это всё так изматывает её.  
  
Виктория и не помнит, когда в последний раз просто говорила с кем-то по душам. Она заплатила за богоподобную внешность и известность огромную цену — она одинока уже двадцать семь лет. Родителям никогда не была интересна её жизнь; они вспомнили о существовании дочери, лишь когда у неё появились деньги, что, очевидно, не осчастливило её. Виктория не умела дружить, но научилась видеть людей насквозь. И сейчас она пробегает взглядом по лицам участников конференции, выхватывая и подмечая для себя особенно выразительные черты. И на пару секунд она, незаметно для себя, задерживается на непримечательной девушке азиатской внешности.  
  
Втянув голову в плечи и пряча глаза, чтобы ни с кем не встретиться взглядом, та сидит на скамье в таком же обыкновенном белом халате и ничем не выделяется, но почему-то приковывает к себе внимание Виктории.  _Что это?_  За эти две секунды в её глазах промелькнул живой огонёк. Впервые за одиннадцать месяцев.  _Что же это?_  
  
Заставившая Викторию на несколько мгновений забыть о реальности незнакомка скрывается из поля зрения. Виктории приходится обратить внимание на то, что презентация докладов уже началась.  
  
Девушка проживает самые скучные три часа в своей жизни, пропуская мимо ушей все сведения о пыли каких-то комет, о каких-то исследовательских миссиях каких-то спутников — о какой-то давно всем известной чепухе. Она не способна сконцентрироваться; начинает засыпать, лежа на своей руке. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, она мельком замечает ту самую азиатку и совершенно забывает о сне.  
  
Теперь у Виктории есть больше времени, чтобы изучить незнакомку, потому как она подходит к кафедре, явно нервничая. Её тема: «Космические гамма-всплески». Русская работала над этим в течение нескольких лет. Она выдыхает.  _Что это?_  Начинает суетливо вертеться на месте, спрашивая у рядом сидящих имя той девушки.  
  
Наконец, получает равнодушный ответ:  _«Японка. Кажется, Кацуки. Её проекты никогда не рассматривают»._  Отвечающий сказал что-то ещё невнятно, но Вика уже игнорирует всё и всех вокруг.  
  
«У неё необыкновенно красивые глаза… Такая уставшая… — подмечает про себя Виктория, — и неуверенная, — добавляет она после того, как голос Юри дрогнул. — Презентация отличная».  
  
После конференции Юри подавлена. Она снова злится на себя из-за того, что во время презентации проглотила половину слов, злится, что никто не слушал её, и на глазах выступают предательские слёзы обиды. Злится на свою неуверенность. Юри идёт по широкому коридору, спеша покинуть здание, ещё тщательнее пряча лицо в волосах и непроизвольно царапая щёку. Она терпеть не может это чувство.  
  
В другой части коридора раздаётся спешный стук каблуков; Виктории удалось сбежать от пустых разговоров и неестественно натянутых на лицо улыбок, и сейчас она будет требовать объяснений,  _что же это всё-таки было_. Никифорова не знает, что собирается говорить, она просто хочет снова заглянуть азиатке в глаза и либо убедиться, что ей показалось, либо узнать номер телефона девушки и снова захотеть дышать. Она ещё не уверена, есть ли смысл в том, чтобы снова быть живой.  
  
— Постойте! Подождите, пожалуйста, — негромко выкрикивает Виктория, обращаясь к идущей перед ней Юри. В её голосе плещутся лучики надежды.  
  
Юри и пара других людей, находящихся в коридоре, оборачиваются.  
  
— Вы мне? — в недоумении спрашивает напуганная Кацуки, и её глаза становятся ещё шире, когда она понимает, кому принадлежали эти слова.  
  
Виктория подбегает к ней, и это что-то совершенно необычное. Юри привыкла восхищаться ею издали, не надеясь даже когда-нибудь заговорить с выдающейся учёной. Юри, ты не забыла, как дышать? Момент слишком затянулся, уже можно выдохнуть.  
  
Виктория, а вам стоит глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, иначе не получится решить, куда вы её позовёте сегодня вечером. Виктории кажется, что она вот-вот задохнётся, потому что тонет в глубине карих глаз, очаровывающе блестящих в тусклом искусственном свете, и не может (не хочет) вынырнуть. Виктория не верит в судьбу и фатализм, а ещё в любовь с первого взгляда (и в любовь вообще), но  _о боже мой._  
  
— Вы… Кацуки, верно? — Виктория находит в себе силы подавить неожиданное волнение и улыбается самой обворожительной из своих улыбок.  
  
Японка кивает, но думает, что её с кем-то спутали, ведь почему она должна быть интересна Никифоровой? Замешательство, отрицание, удивление.  
  
— Да, Кацуки Юри.  
  
Виктория продолжает:  
  
— Меня очень заинтересовал ваш проект, и… я думаю, в вас есть большой потенциал, — Юри еле заметно краснеет, — а ещё мне понравился шрифт в вашей презентации, и у вас очень милый халат.  
  
«Никифорова, что ты, чёрт возьми, несёшь?!» — Виктория срывает свой внутренний голос и сгорает от стыда. Она стушевалась. Это первый раз, когда она так сильно нервничает и говорит абсолютную бессвязицу.  
  
Кажется, Юри не обращает внимания на бессмысленность сказанного — ей достаточно того, что это  _Она_.  
  
— Это ради вас, — выпаливает Юри на одном дыхании, не думая. Ситуация выглядит крайне неловкой, и Юри умрёт от сердечного приступа, если это продлится ещё более пары секунд. — Извините, мне… мне срочно нужно идти, — виновато поглядывая на Викторию, неуверенно говорит она. В голове пусто от переизбытка впечатлений. Юри пересиливает себя и неохотно разворачивается, невнятно бормоча что-то вроде «простите» и «до свидания». Юри, купи валерьянки по пути домой.  
  
— Я могу рассчитывать увидеть вас снова? — цепляясь за свой последний, как думает Виктория, шанс, она заставляет Юри обернуться во второй раз, на что получает радостную улыбку и сдержанный кивок.  
  
И ничего. Ни номера телефона, ни адреса, ни даже ссылки на какой бы то ни было аккаунт — ни-че-го. Только сладкое, тянущее чувство в груди, румянец на щеках, миллион догадок и пара миллиардов надежд. И Виктория стоит в коридоре ещё минут десять, так и не разобравшись,  _что, вашу мать, это было_.  
  
Следующие одиннадцать месяцев Виктория никак не может выкинуть прелестную японку из головы.  
  


***

  
  
Дни проходят размеренно, но что-то изменилось. Какая-то крохотная деталь, которой не уделяли внимания, за которой не ухаживали должным образом, которая только теперь даёт о себе знать. Никифорова, мы про ваше сердце говорим. А вы помните бушующую радость вашей первой победы? Как насчёт шквала чувств после номинирования на Нобелевскую? Вот и оно не помнит. В упор отказывается вспоминать и требует чего-то нового, волнующего и удивительного.  
  
Виктория искала. Искала везде, где только можно: заявки на конференции, списки награждённых учёных и выдающихся проектных деятелей, аккаунты во всевозможных соцсетях и списки стипендиатов, на худой конец. Никифорова, вы зациклены на совершенно незнакомом вам человеке. Никифорова, может, пора перестать? Все ваши попытки тщетны. Перестаньте ковырять прошлое и ворошиться в воспоминаниях — у вас другой работы по горло. Никифорова, в вашем расписании не было приступов меланхолии и мечтательных, но больше грустных вздохов.  
  
У вас что-то идёт не по плану, Никифорова? Как жаль.  
  
Проходили недели: одна, две; месяц, два, четыре, одиннадцать…  
  
Виктория смотрит в зеркало и хочет заглянуть в свои глаза, чтобы понять, что творится у неё внутри. Старается, но не выходит. «Никифорова, взрослые себя так не ведут», — неубедительно. Уже почти год она изнывает от воспоминаний о той самой встрече, которые тяжёлой гирей свисают с шеи и тянут за собой вниз. Никифорова, с вами что, ничего другого в жизни не происходит? Никифорова, вы сами себя топите. Просто никто не поверит, что вам больше нечем заняться. Никто не поверит, что вам больше не о ком думать, зажмуриваясь до цветных кругов перед глазами в попытках представить заветный образ во всех подробностях.  
  
Виктория чувствует себя беспомощной и жалкой. А ещё жестоко обманутой. Никто не поверит, что у неё есть право так думать.  
  
Так что же не даёт вам идти вперёд? Никифорова, вы не всегда будете лучшей. Вы не всегда будете получать то, чего хотите. Смиритесь.  
  
Виктория — стрелка сломанных часов, которые давно не идут и с неприличной откровенностью лгут о времени. Стрелка отчаянно дёргается, вырывается, но возвращается в ту же секунду, где была рывок назад. Циклическая безысходность.  
  
И вовсе не было у Никифоровой никакой цели. Ничего она не преследовала, и даже исцеление от депрессии ничего для неё не значило. «Просто настроение опять дерьмовое. Это пройдёт». Это не проходило. И если бы не капелька веры в перемены и глупое желание жить, Виктория совершенно точно прожигала бы свою жизнь зазря. «Что, собственно, сейчас и происходит», — нет уж, Никифорова, сейчас вы астрофизик с мировым именем, и ваша жизнь ну по определению не может быть бессмысленной. Сделайте вид, что верите в это. Пожалуйста, продолжайте списывать плохое настроение и нежелание жить на магнитные бури, дождливую погоду, на все нелепые случайности и недоразумения.  
  
А из зеркала на Викторию смотрит девушка с синими ледяными и абсолютно безэмоциональными глазами.  
  
«К чёрту».  
  
Она берёт ножницы и режет волосы до лопаток. Рвано, неровно. Ну и пусть. Поблёскивая платиной, мёртвые пряди летят на пол. У Виктории длинная чёлка, лежащая на ключице локонами. Она парой движений срезает по половине прядей, которые теперь щекочут ей щёки. Этим ритуалом Виктория хочет отпустить томящее её прошлое. Она хочет остановиться и забыть. Избавиться от мёртвой части себя, которая грузом тянет её ко дну.  
  
Виктория убеждает себя, что крохотный лучик света Юри Кацуки — это случайность, что в её жизни есть цель и что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Было хоть как, но не хорошо.  
  
«Хватит», — решает Виктория и думает обо всём на свете, кроме Юри. Шутка.  
  
После этого она ещё больше курит и совсем теряется в унынии. Никифорова, вы больше не светите.  
  
А Юри, не покидающая мысли Виктории, загибается от безысходности и медленно гибнет.  
  
Когда идол не вдохновляет, а только напоминает о твоей никчёмности. Когда тошно от собственного имени. Когда хочется быть взорвавшейся мёртвой звездой. Когда алкоголь не глушит боль внутри. Когда прыжок с моста выглядит довольно перспективно. Тогда всё заканчивается. Пресекается любая попытка идти вперёд. Самим же собой. И всё. И конец.  
  
И глаза у неё пустые, как у мёртвой рыбы, и непонятно, как она ещё самоубийством не кончила. Это не стойкость, не тяга к жизни, не страх смерти. Жалко на такое смотреть. Юри — изуродованное месиво из страданий и ненависти к себе. Противно. Неудивительно, что она теперь абсолютно одна.  
  
В ветхих страницах истории забывается (благополучно умалчивается), что именно одиночество сделало её такой: одно из другого не вытекает.  
  
Юри, решись уже на что-нибудь, у тебя вариантов для выбора и так немного. Вот — лезвие, а вот — проект и чертежи. На худой конец можешь стопкой бумаги себе горло перерезать.  
  
Обе опции Юри не устраивают. Её вообще своя жизнь не устраивает. Но умирать нельзя, потому что  _ну, так надо_. Ей общество сказало, что самоубийство — плохо, вот и мучается девочка со своей неспособностью ужиться с самой собой. Надевает растянутую кофту и идёт в магазин, пытаясь сбежать от обвиняющих её во всех земных грехах стен.  
  
Юри смотрит на стеллаж с молочными продуктами. Берёт первый попавшийся пакет молока. Она устала. Если о цветке не заботиться, цветок погибнет. Цветок вянет без солнечного света. Юри — хрупкая лилия. И она устала быть ненужной. Она чахнет от бессмысленности своей жизни. С глубоким вздохом заворачивает в винно-водочный.  
  
У судьбы, похоже, на Юри глаз положен, и ей доставляет огромное удовольствие издеваться над девочкой. Ну, серьёзно? Чем ещё можно объяснить то, что она сразу же врезается в Викторию Никифорову, которая чуть не роняет бутылку дорогущего вина? Если это очередная шутка, то ни капли не смешная.  
  
Виктория в отвратительном настроении и готова огрызнуться, почувствовав удар в бок, но вовремя узнаёт в нарушителе личного пространства  _ту самую японку_. Бутылку не роняет, но её сердце уж точно падает куда-то к ядру Земли.  
  
«Так не бывает…» — одними губами шепчет Виктория. Говорить, что она шокирована и обескуражена, бесполезно?  
  
Пока Юри опоминается, сыплет извинениями и не верит своим глазам, Виктория чарующе улыбается:  
  
— Ах, как прелестно! Вы задолжали мне вечер, — а у самой слёзы радости в уголках глаз. Она не может отпустить её после всего этого, не может прозевать свой второй шанс. Ведь судьба не особо щедра на вторые шансы. — Отговорки не принимаются.  
  
_Что? Виктория её помнит, что ли? Зачем ей это нужно?_  
  
Юри понимает, что ей придётся справляться со своей впечатлительностью и волнением, потому что убежать в этот раз не получится. Честно говоря, сбегать — последнее, чего хочет Юри, но также лучшее, что она может придумать. Не в этот раз. Бегство означает поражение — а проигрывать, особенно себе же самой, Юри ненавидит всем нутром.  
  
_Почему?.._  
  
Виктория говорит. Очень много. Говорит чересчур громко и быстро. Юри молчит. Юри нравится слушать заплетающуюся Никифорову.  
  
На кассе выясняется, что Виктория оставила дома кошелёк со всеми карточками и наличкой в виде пары монеток-четвертаков. До Юри доносятся глухие русские маты — Виктория огорчённо шипит сквозь зубы. С дорогим вином приходится распрощаться. С вечером с Юри тоже.  
  
— Если хотите, можете проводить меня до дома, — видя, как сильно Виктория расстраивается, предлагает Юри. На что Никифорова, конечно же, соглашается.  
  
По пути Юри узнаёт, что Виктория искала её, что не брала никаких проектов, мол, перерыв, что подрабатывала в обувном магазине, не без труда укладываясь в прожиточный минимум, а теперь хотела отметить премию (Юри винит себя, естественно). Виктория узнаёт, что Юри работала над несколькими проектами и что тогда, на конференции, тайно надеялась поговорить с ней, но была слишком встревожена и расстроена (сердце Виктории пропускает удар).  
  
Они совершенно разные. Единственное сходство, наверное, только в том, что они обе не знают, зачем живут. Только вот Виктория мастерски скрывает свою депрессию под улыбками и фальшивым вежливым смехом. Юри — нет.  
  
Перед тем как расстаться у дома Юри, они обмениваются телефонными номерами. Вечером Виктория пишет Юри и благодарит за небольшую прогулку.  
  


***

  
  
Юри опускает взгляд на портрет Виктории и улыбается впервые за месяц. По-прежнему смотрит пустыми глазами. В них плавают серые льдинки, утопает надежда. Захлёбывается, кричит. Спасение  _этого_  утопающего не дело рук самого утопающего, Юри.  
  
Она боится любить. Она боится потерять кого-то ещё. Все знают, как больно оказаться лишённым лучика света во тьме — панически невыносимо. И Юри тоже знает. Слишком хорошо она знакома с этим удушающим чувством, очень уж яркие образы в голове, и крайне сильно щемит сердце. Юри вздыхает и беспокойно перебирает пряди волос.  
  
Смотрит на Никифорову и улыбается. Юри, по шкале от 1 до 10, насколько глупым ты это находишь?  
  
Раньше — ничего, кроме искреннего и трепетного восхищения, до того сильного, что ломило рёбра. Теперь — букеты из синих горьких капелек грусти, родной и домашней теплоты, медово-золотистых звёздочек и ярко-красного чего-то.  
  
Господи, разве способен человек быть настолько потрясающим?  
Разве может человек одной своей полуулыбкой заставлять хотеть жить?  
Разве так на самом деле бывает?  
  
Юри с трудом верила, но всё же точно могла сказать, что бывает.  
  
По вечерам Виктория звонит Юри и рассказывает про своего пуделя, про смешную шляпу на витрине какого-то магазина, про красивый цветок, напомнивший ей о Кацуки, про сегодняшний рассвет, про самое вкусное шоколадное печенье, спрашивает, как у неё дела…  
  
Она ничего не просила взамен и вот просто так открывалась Юри — первый раз во взрослой жизни обнажать свою душу было сложно, но делиться теплом с другим человеком благодаря этому — в сотни раз приятнее любых слов. Она до дрожи хотела, чтобы Юри была с ней, но не смела этого требовать — даже просить. И верила, что когда она рядом с ней, нет никаких проблем, и что жизнь действительно прекрасна, и что в будущем их ждёт только лучшее.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория улыбается неземной улыбкой, поправляет небрежным движением руки серебристые пряди и смотрит сквозь людей взглядом, уносящим за пределы околоземной орбиты. Вика пьёт вино, всё так же лучезарно улыбаясь. Тост за вашу двести восемьдесят первую смерть, Никифорова! Именно столько раз Виктория умирала в море неописуемо прекрасных глаз Кацуки и готова утонуть ещё раз прямо сейчас. Она не против. Юри тоже.  
  
Юри заглатывается синевой глаз Виктории. Пустоту в её лёгких заполняет небо, усыпанное созвездиями солнечных бликов.  
  
Обворожительно.  
  
Юри смеётся над шутками Виктории искренне — даже не из вежливости (на самом деле они несмешные; Юри так не считает).  
  
Виктория провожает Юри до дома, каждый раз надеясь на приглашение на чай. И каждый раз с необъяснимой грустью смотрит на исчезающую в тёмном подъезде фигуру. Она дождётся. Она добьётся. Она же победа.  
  
И вот Юри в очередной раз видит Викторию в парке. Она сидит с книгой на скамье, периодически поднимая голову и нетерпеливо оглядываясь.  
  
— Хорошая книга. Мне нравится Брэдбери. — Юри нарочно подкрадывается к Виктории незаметно. Та беспокойно вскидывает голову, но тут же озаряется искристой улыбкой.  
  
— Юри! Я скучала! — Никифорова, придерживая одной рукой книгу, обнимает Юри за поясницу. «451 градус по Фаренгейту».  
  
— Вообще-то, я нечасто читаю художественные книги, — признаётся Виктория. — В этой… что-то есть. — Юри согласно кивает.  
  
Кацуки садится рядом с Викторией. Она совершенно теряет момент, когда они перестают говорить о книгах и Вика как бы невзначай заводит разговор о самой Юри.  
  
— У тебя, может, есть любимый человек? Парень? Девушка? — если Юри показалось, что Виктория сделала на последнем слове особое ударение, это было совпадением.  
  
Юри заливается краской и растерянно мотает головой. Ей нечего ответить. Не говорить же Никифоровой, что у неё и друзей-то нет. Жизненно необходимо перевести тему, и Юри не находит лучшего выхода, чем предложить пойти домой. Нет, она всё так же не приглашает Викторию на чай, но проводить Юри до подъезда стало непременным обрядом, завершающим любую их встречу. Юри, снова бегство?  
  
Расстаются они в этот раз особенно долго. Они молчат и не смотрят друг на друга. Виктория крутит в руках книгу, а Юри пробегается взглядом по серым лужам в неровном асфальте. Наконец Виктория говорит, что дома её ждёт Маккачин, что пора идти. И ещё минутку спустя ей всё-таки удаётся выпытать номер квартиры Юри.  
  
Больше Викторию Юри не встречала: ни в магазине, ни у подъезда, ни в парке неподалёку (она специально стала изредка выходить на улицу  _ни зачем_ ). И совсем провалилась в своё отчаяние, потеряв лучик света. Глупо было надеяться на что-либо, Юри знает это. Наверное, Виктория Никифорова ей действительно приснилась, а если и нет, то было очевидно, что всё это скоро закончится. Они ведь совершенно разные, всё-таки.  
  
Она сжимает зубы и терпит болезненные судороги после плача. Её тело давно сломалось — она ждёт, пока его поглотит сверхмассивная разрастающаяся чёрная дыра, которую учёные наблюдают где-то в районе сердца Юри. Она привыкла. Всё в порядке.  
  
«Зачем?» — спрашивает Юри у себя. Последние несколько недель в её голове вертится один-единственный вопрос: «Зачем я это делаю?»  
  
Стараясь понять мотивы своих поступков и зажимаясь в собственном разрушающемся мирке, Юри не замечает, что всё проходит мимо неё. «Зачем мне это?» В попытках найти причину проблемы, Юри забывает о её решении. «Зачем?» — из-за этого слова она не спит вторые сутки. Вопрос въелся в голову и стоит перед глазами, не позволяя моргнуть.  
  
Ответа на него она не знает.  
  
Её любовь к звёздам не угасала, даже если причиняла ей боль. Любые чувства Юри принимала крайне болезненно и была бы не против вечной анестезии. Кое-что, однако, всё ещё держало её в этом мире.  _Она_. Виктория была её солнышком, и существования на одной с ней планете Юри хватало для того, чтобы продолжать дышать. Глаза Виктории переливаются всеми оттенками неба: от лазурной синевы до розовых вкраплений звёздочек на радужке. И Юри любила это небо в её глазах, любила её неземную улыбку, любила  _Её_. И никогда не признавалась себе в этом. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Викторию, в её груди разливалось необъяснимо тёплое, сказочное чувство. А в сказки она не верила.  
  
Юри садится за стол. Она, несмотря ни на что, продолжает работу над проектом о близлежащих экзопланетах. «Виктория, это для вас».  
  
Из окна квартиры на шестнадцатом этаже вылетают клубы серого табачного дыма, мгновенно растворяясь в стеклянном морозном воздухе. Виктория докуривает пачку дешёвых сигарет из киоска за углом. Её верный пудель жалобно уткнулся головой в ноги хозяйки и греет их своим теплом. Он ненавидит дым от Викиных сигарет и каждый раз чихает, убегая в тесную кухню. Но сейчас Маккачин старается приободрить Вику своим присутствием; он не знает, почему ей плохо, но видит, что с ней творится что-то неладное. Она бросает очередную сигарету в переполненную пепельницу на полу, и пудель тихо фыркает.  
  
Её отец был инженером, до отвращения консервативным и дотошно щепетильным, и никогда не поддерживал дочь в выбранном ею пути. «Женщинам в науке не место», — говорил ей Никифоров строго и самодовольно. В его цеху работали одни мужчины. «Женщина должна на кухне супы варить». Виктория глубоко затянулась. Ей противно от этих слов. Однако, как бы там ни было, свою жену он любил и никогда не унижал. Вика не понимала его. Вика не понимала, как она могла быть частью этой странной семьи.  
  
— Может, я и была бы счастливее, если бы сейчас варила борщ мужу, — слова вместе с дымом слетают с губ, нарушая прозрачную тишину. — Посмотри на меня. Что я делаю? — обращаясь к Маккачину, но продолжая задумчиво смотреть на верхушки синеющих вдали многоэтажек, тихо сказала она. Пудель поднял одно ухо и посмотрел на хозяйку, но тут же вновь ткнулся носом в её ступню, почувствовав ненавистный запах сигарет и обречённость в её голосе. Ещё одна затяжка.  
  
— Вот и я не знаю, — Вика хмыкнула.  
  
И смешно, и грустно. Но больше грустно. Ещё одна пустая пачка из-под сигарет в мусорном ведре. Ещё одна полная до краёв пепельница на балконе.  
  
«Ты так свои лёгкие в миг угробишь, Никифорова».  
  
Снова красные глаза от дыма и бледные впалые щёки. Даже в таком состоянии Виктория необыкновенно красива. Она собирает волосы в хвост и так выглядит ещё более хрупкой, будто сказочная принцесса.  
  
У Юри глаза красные — от слёз. Хорошие девочки не бьют зеркала от ненависти к себе. Успешные девочки не смешивают коньяк с водкой. Счастливые девочки не глотают таблетки на ночь в надежде не проснуться. Юри — ни одно из вышеперечисленного; она чувствует себя жестоко избитой судьбой-злодейкой и думает, что с неё хватит.  
  
Юри хватается за лицо и с трудом втягивает воздух. Она стоит в мрачной прихожей перед разбитым зеркалом. «Зачем?» — чтобы тебе не было больно внутри. «Зачем?» — чтобы остальные смеялись над твоей слабостью. Все руки красные; все руки в крови. Юри не понимает, что произошло. Она смотрит на пол, на своё отражение в десятках осколков, затем — на дрожащие пальцы.  
  
«Шрамы останутся».  
  
Звонок в дверь. Юри, как от внезапного удара, вздрагивает; тело будто пробивает электрический ток. «Мне 220, пожалуйста». Первые несколько секунд её глаза широко раскрыты от страха, а потом — такие же пустые, как прежде. Она безразлично подходит к двери и неспешно отворяет замки, прикладывая свои последние силы и оставляя кровавые следы на ручке. Её не волнует. Тяжёлая дверь со скрипом открывается, и за ней стоит  _Она_. Да, без шуток, это несомненно  _Она_.  
  
— Мне… Просто было скучно. Ты не против? — у Виктории хрипловатый голос.  
  
— Поставить чайник? — всё, что может выдавить из себя Юри. Виктория кивает.  
  
Вот она, сказка. Стоит прямо перед дверью. Ванная в паре шагов от прихожей, и Юри наспех смывает кровь с разодранной кожи. Она берёт холодными трясущимися руками пальто Виктории, от которого веет морозом и табаком. Может, стоит уже поверить, Юри?  
  
Она разворачивается, чтобы подойти к гардеробу, но при первом же шаге одёргивает ногу и болезненно морщится, наступив на осколок стекла. Прижав к себе правую ногу, Юри смотрит на насторожившуюся Викторию:  
  
— Осторожно, тут стекло: не поранься. Я сейчас всё уберу, — Юри старается добраться до гардероба, но оступается. И летит на острые осколки. Сердце на доли секунды замирает. Юри падает на колени, не проронив ни единого звука. Из глаз невольно брызнули слёзы. Слышен лишь хруст стекла.  
  
Виктория быстро подбегает к ней и помогает подняться, не обращая внимания на куски стекла под ногами. Она осторожно берёт ослабшую Юри под руки; девушка прячет от Виктории лицо, тихо всхлипывая в пальто, и хватается руками за её плечи.  
  
— Сильно порезалась? Больно? Можешь встать? — на выдохе взволнованно шепчет Вика. Она помогает Юри дойти до кухни и сесть на стул.  
  
Юри быстро и беспокойно кивает, рассредоточенным взглядом смотря на кровь на ногах и на полу. Вика мягко целует пораненное колено Юри и негромко произносит, заботливо улыбаясь:  
  
— Чтобы скорее зажило.  
  
Юри закрывает лицо руками; не потому что она снова плачет и слёзы вновь бегут по щекам, а потому что не верит, что  _сейчас Виктория Никифорова стоит перед ней и целует её колени_. Она почти не чувствует ног и рук, но отчётливо ощущает прикосновение Виктории, и  _вау, какие у неё мягкие и холодные губы_.  
  
Около десяти минут они проводят в поисках нужных медикаментов: Юри вспоминает, где в последний раз видела зелёнку, и не прекращает извиняться за пальто и свою неуклюжесть; Виктория по очереди открывает кухонные шкафчики и уверяет Юри в том, что всё будет хорошо. Наконец, она нашла аптечку.  
  
— Скажи, если будет больно, — сказала Виктория, наклоняясь перед Юри и смачивая кусочек ваты спиртом. Она медленно протирает раны на её коленях, на что Юри только лишь пару раз вздрагивает. Виктория осторожно забинтовывает её руки  _до запястий_ , не переставая утешать девушку.  
  
— Почему ты… Почему… куда ты пропала? — мимолётные встречи и разговоры с Викторией для Кацуки были важнее кислорода. После исчезновения Виктории она незамедлительно накручивала себя, придумывала поводы для переживаний и уже поверила в то, что всё это было шуткой.  
  
Никифоровой больно. Она смотрит на Юри, и её сердце сжимается при мысли о том, сколько страданий она причинила несчастной девочке.  
  
— Это из-за работы. Прости меня…  _Золотце моё_ , — на выдохе беззвучно шепчет Никифорова по-русски. Она задумчиво молчит. — Сейчас я здесь. И, кажется, как никогда вовремя. — Юри не отрицает. Голос Виктории — забота, струящаяся шёлком.  
  
Виктория смотрит Юри в глаза. Ей кажется, что она  _снова_  мгновенно утонула в них. Без шанса на спасение.  
  
Вика заваривает чай, так как сама настояла, чтобы Юри не поднималась со стула. Кухня наполняется тёплым ароматом лесных ягод. Они сидят и разговаривают обо всём и ни о чём. Юри понемногу начинает привыкать к присутствию гостьи и перестаёт отводить взгляд.  
  
Виктория помогает Юри добраться до кровати и остаётся рядом с девушкой, пока она не засыпает. Юри выглядит совершенно измотанной и по-детски беззащитной, что вызывает добрую улыбку. Виктория убирает битое стекло с пола. Оттирает засохшие капельки крови. Моет посуду. Каждая секунда, проведённая здесь, наполнена для неё каким-то таинственным непонятным смыслом, и это делает Викторию счастливой.  
  
Квартира у Юри маленькая и тесная, но ей и не нужно большего. Коридор из прихожей сразу ведёт в небольшую комнату, где стоят письменный стол, шкаф и кровать. Стены увешаны чертежами, рисунками и исписанными чёрной пастой листами бумаги, пожелтевшей от времени. Виктория осматривает их и останавливается возле одного, не сдержав радостной улыбки: рядом с окном висит русский алфавит, написанный от руки.  
  
Вика возвращается к спящей Юри. Она целует её перебинтованные руки, прикрыв глаза и надеясь, что не нарушит сон Кацуки.


	3. О падающих звёздах, цветущей сакуре и бытовых трагедиях

Касаться волос цвета холодной платины — так тепло. Вздыхать каждый раз от чувства этой теплоты — так тяжело.  _Вик-то-ри-я_. Она здесь, рядом. Ещё красивее, чем своё имя, чем все моря и озёра мира, чем закаты, чем все звёзды на свете.  
  
Юри ведёт расчёской по волосам аккуратно, собирая их в хвост, и затем заплетает в косу. С Викторией уютно. С ней не нужно притворяться и прятать взгляд. Юри краснеет, потому что всё ещё не верит, и прикасается холодными пальцами с боязливой осторожностью. Несмотря на это, улыбки становятся всё шире и искреннее, объятия — дольше и роднее, смех — звонче и ярче. Юри с Викторией. Юри дома. Наконец-то дома.  
  
— О чём ты думаешь, когда смотришь на звёзды? — спрашивает Виктория.  
  
— О тебе.  
  
Вика просто не знает, что Юри думает о ней  _всегда_.  
  
И спустя пару дней Вика нарушает трепетную ночную тишину громким и беспокойным стуком в дверь Юри. И Юри напоминает Никифоровой сколько сейчас времени, немного поворчав спросонья. И они идут смотреть на звёзды.  
  
Погода в мае обманчива. Несмотря на дневной зной, ночью Юри укутывается в два пуховых одеяла, хотя нарочно оставляет окно приоткрытым. Сейчас на улицу она вышла в пижаме, наспех накинув на себя лёгкую куртку. Переступая по пешеходной дорожке в не зашнурованных ботинках, она делает каждый шаг крайне аккуратно, потому что совершенно забыла про очки. А ещё страшно, что это просто сон и после очередного шага Юри проснётся. Её плечи подрагивают от прохлады, и она прижимается ближе к Виктории, чтобы согреться.  
  
Небо в ту ночь было восхитительным. Ещё красивее, чем обычно.  
  
Юри и Виктория дошли до ближайшего парка и сели на скамейку рядом с цветущей яблоней. Под звёздным покровом всё казалось чуть-чуть более таинственным и завораживающим. Ночью всё немного другое. Небо казалось слишком близким. Оно старалось согреть девушек тканным из миллиардов звёзд одеялом. Оно будто бы хотело упасть.  
  
— Ты веришь в примету о падающей звезде? — выискивая глазами созвездия, спрашивает Виктория. Она кладёт руку на плечо Юри, от чего та еле заметно вздрагивает и пододвигается ближе к Никифоровой.  
  
— Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что никуда они не падают, — тихо отвечает Юри и подтягивает к груди колени.  
  
— И всё-таки?  
  
— Да. — Виктория смотрит на Юри глазами, полными детского восторга. Её лицо озаряет искренняя улыбка, что заставляет Юри покраснеть и спешно отвернуться в смятении. — Ты смеёшься надо мной?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Я тоже верю в это. — Вика смеётся. — Наверное, не так, как во всё остальное, знаешь, а чтобы не терять надежду на чудо. Забавно.  
  
И ведь не в их профессии верить в чудеса.  
  
А ещё Вика собирает счастливые билетики.  
  
— Всем нужно верить во что-то, — говорит Юри больше себе, чем собеседнице.  
  
Виктория беззвучно ахает и спешно протягивает руку вперёд, указывая пальцем в бесконечное небо.  
  
— Смотри!  
  
Среди сияющих космических огней мелькнул маленький огонёк: вспыхнул, пролетел по небосклону, отразившись в тихой водной глади реки и в блестящих глазах Юри.  
  
Виктория путано перебирает буквы в голове и прижимает к себе девушку, запуская правую руку в её шелковистые волосы; Виктория целует Юри. Сначала нерешительно, но как только Юри отвечает Вике робко, она углубляет поцелуй, настойчивее сминает губы Юри своими.  
  
В голове крутятся отрывки из старых песен и стихотворений Лермонтова, а ещё много глупых мыслей.  
  
Виктория целует Юри сладко и нетерпеливо, и обе тают в объятиях друг друга. Юри, опьянённая ощущениями, старается поверить, что это взаправду, и  _вау, какие у Виктории мягкие и холодные губы_. Юри улыбается в поцелуй и не может открыть глаза от нахлынувшего шквала радостного волнения. В голове теперь абсолютно пусто, а кровь снова с силой бьёт в лицо, но уже приятно. Юри, только не реви, ну ради всего святого.  
  
— Сбылось, — Вика растягивается в счастливой улыбке и смотрит на раскрасневшуюся Юри влюблёнными глазами.  
  
Просто Юри не знает, что каждое её движение — даже те, о которых она не задумывается, — заставляет сердце Вики радостно биться всё быстрее и быстрее. Её пунцовые щёки в лунном свете и полуприкрытые глаза — это вообще клиника. Виктория, вас придётся откачивать. У вас короткое замыкание. Вызывайте скорую.  
  
Домой к Юри они возвращаются ранним утром. Над незамысловатым узором многоэтажек лениво занимается алая заря, окрашивая облака в мягкий розовый цвет. Юри восхищённо выдыхает. Она переводит взгляд на идущую рядом — совсем рядышком — Викторию, и в лёгких внезапно заканчивается кислород. Снова.  _Больше неба Юри нравится только Виктория_.  
  
Они еле добираются до нужного этажа; войдя в квартиру, сразу валятся на не застеленную после ночного визита Виктории кровать и мгновенно засыпают. Вместе. В обнимку.  
  
Первой просыпается Юри, уже за полдень, и первое, о чём она думает, — что она нескоро забудет, как Виктория целовала её под невозможно красивым небом; второе — что Виктория, дремлющая на пуховой подушке со спутанными прядями на лице, мирно посапывая, очаровательна.  
  
Виктория. Зачем она сейчас так близко? Зачем она такая красивая, со своими длинными ресницами и бледной кожей? Юри не верит: та, что не давала опускать руки, что дарила причину продолжать, сейчас рядом. Зачем она заставляет сердце Юри биться чаще, а её щёки — гореть от стыда? Юри прикрывает глаза. В голове — лишь образ, застывший в памяти хрустальной скульптурой.  _Она._  
  
«Вик-то-ри-я», — по слогам шепчет Юри еле слышно, растягивая восхитительное слово. Имя медленно растворяется на её губах; остаётся сладкое послевкусие, и она улыбается широко.  
  
«Виктория, вы необычайно красивы. Мне очень нравятся ваши проекты, а ещё ваши глаза. Темы ваших докладов великолепны, я бы слушала их вечно: у вас такой замечательный голос!» — у Юри в голове мысли шумно роятся, давят на черепную коробку изнутри, вытесняя одна другую. Она не может подобрать слова, чтобы выразить всё несказанное. Оно останется в её голове.  
  
«Я не могу оторвать взгляд от твоих запястий. Я без ума от твоих рук. Твоя кожа напоминает мне пушистый снег в январе. Обычно он сразу же тает. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты тоже растаяла. Жаль, что ты забросила своё исследование гамма-всплесков — у тебя получилось бы намного лучше, чем у меня. Ты всегда вдохновляешь меня».  
  
Всё несказанное останется в её сердце.  
  
Юри любит спонтанность Виктории. Она, конечно, ворчит на неё за несоблюдение режима каждый раз, когда довольная Никифорова вваливается к ней по ночам, но внутри Юри визжит от счастья. Она хочет танцевать и петь. Она снова важна. Она снова что-то значит.  
  
Юри ожила; Юри расцвела, как нежная апрельская сакура.  
  
Юри снова хочет жить.  
  
Вика называет её солнышком, ласточкой, золотцем, целует в макушку и гладит по плечу. Только рядом с Юри она чувствует себя живой. «Любовь моя», — слышит Юри русское незамысловатое от Виктории при каждой их встрече. Смущённо улыбается и делает вид, что не понимает. Когда-нибудь она наберётся храбрости и ответит ей, когда-нибудь она Виктории все любовные стихи Пушкина наизусть прочтёт, да к чему Пушкина — свои! — специально для неё, когда-нибудь…  
  
— Юри, это трагедия! — Виктория поднимает Юри в пять утра оглушительно громким стуком в дверь. Она выглядит крайне обеспокоенной и взволнованной.  
  
Юри стоит на пороге, протирая глаза, и спрашивает сквозь зевок:  
  
— Что случилось? — она даже не злится.  
  
Вика быстро достаёт скомканный халат из пакета, находившегося у неё в руках, и протягивает Юри.  
  
— Я пролила кофе на свой любимый халат! Юри, я не знаю, что делать!  
  
Юри устало закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, но затем делает усилие над собой, берёт халат и идёт в ванную.  
  
— Он должен отстираться, я думаю, — Юри выглядит чуть более живой после некоторого времени, потраченного на то, чтобы замочить халат, но её выдают синяки под глазами и зевота.  
  
Кацуки подходит к своей кровати, где уже сидит Виктория, и подсаживается рядом.  
  
— Не обожглась? — заботливо спрашивает Юри. Вика мотает головой. Юри беззлобно усмехается: — Виктория Никифорова, как ты вообще жила без меня всё это время?  
  
— У меня было много халатов, — смеётся Вика. На самом деле, она сама не знает.  
  
Около минуты они молчат.  
  
— Спасибо, — Виктория обнимает Юри и целует в мочку уха, затем в шею. Юри вздрагивает и смеётся:  
  
— Щекотно! — Виктория только сильнее сжимает девушку в объятиях. Юри обвивает руками шею Виктории, и они сидят в обнимку в удобной тишине.  
  
Вика пришла, очевидно, не из-за испачканного халата — ради тёплого и родного дыхания в плечо и запаха сладкого шампуня. Она переводит взгляд на окно: Юри больше не закрывает шторы, даже на ночь. Раннее зарево расплывается по небу всеми оттенками красного.  
  
— Виктория Никифорова, ты снова уселась на мою кровать в верхней одежде? — притворно недовольно бормочет Юри сонным голосом. Вика целует её в плечо.  
  
— Ага, — она и не думает вставать.


	4. О лирике, плохой погоде и квантовой физике

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом в диалогах выделена русская речь.

После очередной ночной прогулки Юри признаётся Виктории, что каждый вечер читает русскую лирику в оригинале, что ещё давно начала учить великий и могучий и что всё это ради неё. Вика, естественно, сразу же просит Юри сказать что-нибудь по-русски; Юри заливается краской и долго мнётся.  
  
—  _Я так счастлива, что ты есть у меня,_  — наконец говорит она негромко. Почти без акцента.  
  
 —  _Афигеть_ , — выдыхает Виктория.  
  
У Вики дома только потрёпанный и покалеченный временем томик Бродского. Жёлтые страницы переклеены не один раз, а некоторых и в помине нет. Поля исписаны кривым курсивом. Она не думает, что Юри понравится.  
  
«Лирика, значит?..» — Виктория почти не читает художественную литературу, тем более лирику. Из школьной программы она помнит только что-то про одинокий парус и свечу на окне. В последнее время востребованным был лишь упомянутый сборник Бродского, который Вика перечитывала в дождливые дни. Сейчас на ум не идёт ничего, кроме Есенина.  
  
_«В первый раз я запел про любовь,_  
В первый раз отрекаюсь скандалить…»  
  
«Никифорова, ничего не напоминает?» — укоризненно усмехается про себя Вика. Поделом.  
  
В жизни Виктории наконец-то появилось что-то кроме бессмысленных побед и тоски по небу. В ней появился смысл в лице маленькой девочки Юри Кацуки. Виктория снова беспокойно носится с безумными идеями, непременно приставая с ними к Юри (она точно не против). Наедине с собой она бывает только ночью, но даже тогда заботливый Маккачин забирается на ноги хозяйки и радостно сопит: больше во взгляде Вики нет невыносимой печали, а в её движениях — жгучего холода, и она почти бросила курить. Ради Юри.  


***

  
  
В день, когда Виктория хотела пригласить Юри в кино, погода решает насолить и проливается на землю месячной нормой осадков. Ливень идёт не переставая более суток. На второй день погода радует шквалистым ветром и беспросветной стеной грозных туч.  
  
Вика не любит кино, тем более кинотеатры, но кто ходит в кино вдвоём ради фильма? Она очень расстраивается, когда, проснувшись, слышит тяжёлую барабанную дробь дождевых капель по стеклу. У Юри слабое здоровье, и Вика не хочет рисковать, вытаскивая её под проливной дождь.  
  
Поэтому русская заваривает крепкий кофе и смотрит на смазанный городской пейзаж, обнимая Маккачина. Выбрасывает закрытую пачку сигарет, которую купила по привычке — на автомате.  
  
Ветер бьёт в окна, каждым своим порывом нагоняя хандру. И Виктория неожиданно ловит другой стук — в дверь. Робкий, негромкий, глухо раздающийся по квартире. Она знает, кто это, но не может поверить, пока  _ещё раз_  не задыхается в глубине карих глаз, открыв дверь и взглянув вперёд.  
  
Юри виновато улыбается, отряхивая мокрый зонт. Капельки воды радостно поблёскивают в полёте от зонта до пола. Душа Виктории поёт.  
  
— Поставить чайник? — у Вики улыбка до ушей.  
  
Юри переступает через порог, на крючок вешает куртку со сложенным зонтом и крепко-крепко обнимает Викторию. Она окончательно потеряна в мягкой нежности; Вика кладёт голову на плечо Юри и забывает, где она находится. Юри целует Вику в щёку и утыкается носом в её ключицу:  
  
— Угу.  
  
Квартира Виктории — полная противоположность тесной комнатушки Юри. Большая, светлая и… холодная. У Вики в доме холодный свет, холодный пол и холодная простынь. Юри неосознанно проводит параллели со стеклянной синевой глаз Виктории, смотревших на неё с экрана телевизора. Сейчас они радостно смеются, сейчас они полны тепла.  
  
Навстречу Юри из комнаты выбегает Маккачин. Пудель вертится под ногами, энергично виляя хвостом, и норовит лизнуть Юри в руку. Девушка приседает на колени и треплет пса за загривок, грустно улыбаясь. Виктория достаёт тёплые носки и протягивает их Юри.  
  
— Спасибо. Он очень милый! — говорит Юри, провожая взглядом убегающего на кухню Маккачина.  
  
— Я рассказывала ему о тебе, — улыбается Вика.  
  
Юри уютно в чужой холодной квартире.  
  
Они сидят на диване в просторной комнате и пьют чай. Виктория предусмотрительно одела Юри в тёплый свитер. Она не упускает возможности коснуться Юри и стать хоть немножечко нужнее: гладит её руки, дышит в плечо, играет с волосами. Вика целует японку в замёрзший нос, тем самым словно прикладывая пластырь к больному месту — к воспалившимся воспоминаниям.  
  
— Как ты? — шепчет она на ухо Юри.  
  
— С тобой — замечательно, — Юри лучезарно улыбается. Никифорова, вы красная.  
  
Виктория специально для Юри, кстати, купила «Онегина» в обстоятельном переплёте за несколько дней до застигнувшей всех врасплох непогоды. Она, по просьбе Юри, читает ей роман вслух.  
  
_«Но чтоб продлилась жизнь моя,  
Я утром должен быть уверен,  
Что с вами днём увижусь я…»_  
  
Юри знает отрывки из «Онегина» наизусть, но слушать, как их читает Виктория, — невообразимое блаженство. Её голос разносится по комнате мягкими волнами. Такого эстетического удовольствия Юри не получала никогда. Виктория, кажется, тоже: от того, как Юри в наслаждении прикрывает глаза, хочется петь.  
  
Юри начала чаще приходить к Виктории домой. Они читали друг другу книги вслух, играли с Маккачином, пили чай или кофе (иногда что покрепче) и подолгу обнимались.  
  
Дни они проводили у Виктории, ночи — у Юри.  
  
Однажды Юри принесла бутылку того самого вина, которое Виктория хотела купить, но по забывчивости оставила кошелёк дома.  
  
— Ого, Юри! Оно же безумно дорогое! Спасибо,  _любимая_ , — всплеснула руками Никифорова, растягивая последнее слово по-русски в изумительную улыбку.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хотела его попробовать, — улыбается Юри в ответ. Вика достаёт бокалы, ставит их на кофейный столик в гостиной и садится на диван рядом с Юри.  
  
— Если честно, я не знаю, что бы без тебя делала. Как же хорошо, что я встретила тебя, — Виктория смотрит Юри прямо в глаза и — ах! — опять тонет. Капитан идёт ко дну со своим кораблём.  
  
«И вино тут абсолютно ни при чём», — хочет сказать Никифорова, но сил не хватает на вдох. Хочется говорить-говорить-говорить, даже кричать, но она молчит-молчит-молчит о том, как любит Юри.  
  
— Это, наверное, потому, что наши атомы были рядышком, когда создавалась Вселенная. Понимаешь? Части одной звезды или что-то вроде того, — говорит Юри.  
  
Виктория широко распахивает глаза, как она часто это делает, и смахивает с лица челку.  
  
— Понимаю, — она не может себе это вообразить, на самом деле. Виктория попыталась представить, как рождается из звёздной пыли, но получилось так себе.  
  
— И спустя миллионы лет они продолжают искать друг друга…  
  
Вика обнимает Юри и мечтательно шепчет на ухо:  
  
— Ты абсолютно точно стоишь миллионов лет ожидания.  
  
Юри целует Викторию, мягко касаясь холодных бархатных губ своими. Она закрывает глаза, щекоча дрожащими ресницами лицо Вики. Вика по-прежнему пахнет сакурой и мёдом. Русская шепчет в поцелуй всякие глупости, а Юри несильно прикусывает её губы, от чего у Виктории перехватывает дыхание. Она разрывает поцелуй и ведёт рукой от щеки Юри до её плеча.  
  
Юри нравится слушать Викторию, даже когда она подвыпивает. Уже оставалось только полбутылки. Юри выпила не более бокала.  
  
— Люди привыкли работать с числами, схемами — уже не видят в космосе романтики, — тяжело вздыхает Никифорова. — Я хотела изучать небо, потому что оно вдохновляло меня, — Виктория помедлила. Наполнила опустошённый бокал вином. — Мне никто таких красивых вещей, как ты, Юри, не говорил.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Вик-то-ри-я, — медленно и сладко тянет Юри.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Юри?  
  
— Говорю тебе красивые вещи.


	5. О белых лилиях, счастье и космических экспедициях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Яп. 百合 (ゆり, yuri) — лилия. Имя Юри пишется так — 勇利.
> 
> Описываю отчасти утопичный мир, где технический прогресс и космонавтика достигли гораздо больших высот, а экспедиции за пределы Солнечной системы — обычное дело.
> 
> Курсивом в диалогах выделена русская речь.

Вика стоит у фонтана, заметно нервничая и старательно пряча за спиной букет белых лилий для любимой. Вика учит японский; Вика по утрам, после прогулок с Маккачином, прописывает хирагану. Лилии. Почему белые?  
  
— Виктория! — русская оборачивается на радостный возглас и замирает. К ней подбегает Юри и берёт её за руку. — Прости, долго ждала? — Её Юри одета в красивое нежно-голубое платье в крупный горох, подол которого чуть прикрывает колени.  
  
— Я только что пришла, — не отрывая от Юри взгляда, бормочет Вика. На самом деле она перепутала время и ждала у фонтана почти час. — Выглядишь великолепно!  
  
Вика протягивает девушке букет. Юри подносит цветы к лицу и вдыхает нежный аромат. Лепестки щекочут её нос и щёки, которые тут же покрываются пунцовым румянцем, и Юри с благодарностью смотрит на Викторию. Она как самая прекрасная лилия. Вика улыбается глазами; в них играют лазурные искорки и пляшут лучики света. Её Юри красивее любых лилий.  
  
_Непорочность._  
  
Юри встаёт на цыпочки и тянется к Виктории, чтобы подарить ей поцелуй. Едва ощутимо, почти невесомо касается губами щеки девушки и шелестит мягким голосом у её уха:  
  
—  _Они прекрасны. Спасибо_ , — по-русски. У Виктории внутри взрываются фейерверки. Несите дефибриллятор.  
  
Они наконец-то идут в кино.  
  


***

  
  
Юри была так затянута фильмом, что Вика не решилась её отвлекать. Да и сидели они на втором ряду. Да и соседи попались шумные. Да и в свете огромного экрана глаза Юри так живо блестели, что не оторваться…  
  
— Это же абсолютно нелогично! В расчёт не были приняты ни газовый хвост планеты, ни близлежащие тела… Я о гравитационных волнах вообще молчу. Да это даже Ньютону противоречит, — из кинотеатра Вика выходит возмущённая.  
  
— Ньютону? Это же смешно, — растерялась Юри. — Вик, ну это фантастика, в конце концов, всего лишь фильм.  
  
— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но… — Виктория хочет возразить, но осекается и только улыбается смущённо.  
  
Да, это правда смешно. Она смотрит на Юри, и любые мысли из головы как ветром сдувает. Вика улыбается шире, её плечи беззвучно подрагивают, а затем она заливается звонким радостным смехом.  
  
— Юри, я так счастлива.  
  
Говорят, дураки — самые счастливые люди. Вика решительно точно с этим согласна.  
  


***

  
  
— Юри, Юри, Юри, Юри! Открой! Юри, ты не спишь? — Виктория изо всех сил барабанит в дверь и то и дело волнительно смахивает с лица чёлку.  
  
Юри ни капли не удивлена, что Никифорова снова стоит на её пороге в четыре утра. Кажется, пора начинать ставить будильники.  
  
— Вика, я час назад легла… — сквозь дрёму бормочет Юри то ли по-английски, то ли по-японски, проворачивая дверной замок, но Вика не даёт ей даже договорить и буквально врывается в квартиру. Её глаза горят, и дыхание сбито: Вика бежала к Юри посреди ночи.  
  
— Юри! Ты не поверишь! — еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик, выпаливает Виктория, делая беспокойные жесты руками.  
  
— Отдышись сперва… Принести воды? — Юри выглядит не очень живой в тусклом свете ночника, но мгновенно просыпается, когда Вика взволнованно сгребает её в охапку и сильно-сильно прижимает к себе. Она зарывается носом в мягкие волосы Юри; они пахнут лавандой и солнечным светом. Такой пьянящий аромат. Такой родной.  
  
— Юри, я только что в Москву звонила, в общем, — заплетаясь, торопливо сообщает Никифорова, кладёт руки на плечи Юри и смотрит ей в глаза пристально, — в офис «Роскосмоса». Ты ведь наверняка точно слышала про исследовательскую миссию Траппист-1, так? Ну, знаешь…  
  
— И… стой-стой, подожди… — Юри высвободилась из крепкой хватки, смешно сморщила нос и потёрла рукой лоб. — Только не говори, что ты напросилась в экспедицию, — она выгнула бровь, даже не надеясь услышать что-то кроме этой реплики.  
  
— Конечно! — Вика вся будто сияет фосфорическим светом, не в силах держать голубые искорки внутри. Она шутливо насупилась, скрестив на груди руки. — Меня, знаешь ли, без вопросов взять согласились.  
  
— Ага, и подготовку космонавтов ты уже тоже прошла, — таким же шутливым тоном отвечает Юри.  
  
— А как же! Я в Звёздном городке всю жизнь провела, — Вика нелепо задирает нос, и Юри смеётся. Ясно и серебристо. В глазах Юри цветёт вишня, в них отражаются миллиарды звёзд и тают серые льдинки. Сердце Виктории пропускает удар, и,  _о боже, должно быть, она ангел_.  
  
Вика резко, но с нескрываемой нежностью берёт руки Юри в свои и говорит быстро, порывисто:  
  
 — Юри, ты знаешь, я руководила этим проектом, и мне может выпасть шанс назвать планеты, Юри, понимаешь? Хотя бы одну, и… — у неё до сих пор сбито дыхание, — я хочу назвать её твоим именем! Оно совершенно прекрасно. Юри, я подарю тебе планету!.. Ты готова принять такой подарок?  
  
Слова так легко роняются с губ, а Юри не верит. Она смотрит в чистые глаза Виктории как в первый раз, слушает её мягкий голос и забывает, как дышать.  
  
— Звучит как предложение, — наконец Юри неловко улыбается.  
  
— Вдруг это оно и есть, — подмигивает Виктория, и Юри тает, плавится, и Вика, скорее всего, может чувствовать это через кончики её пальцев.


End file.
